Four of a Kind
by charmingbrenda
Summary: well this is a NJBC story. but focused more on my favorite blonde. CB/NS. Van der woodsen-humphrey. just read it and let me know what you think.


So I'm doing a NJBC story, based on TV show. Almost the same except that, Dan and Serena were bestfriends. Jenny looks up to Serena and Blair. Chuck and Blair / Nate and Serena, might have Vanessa along. Bart is dead and Lily's dating Rufus.

I do not own anything. Please Read and Review :D

Chapter1:

When Serena returned from her boarding school, everyone was ecstatic, like Chuck Bass said "it's getting a little dull here without her". Her Mom, Lily, made sure she get reinstated in Constance School for girls, although she wasn't so excited about seeing her old friends, she was certain that she needs to be in NY for her brother, Eric. She was more like a mom to him than a sister. She knew she had to face everyone from the UES, her family and her bestfriends - Blair, Chuck and Nate.

She's unpacking all her stuff, when her phone rings. "Hello?" Serena answered without checking the caller ID.

"S!" Blair almost scream over the phone, Serena smiled, she missed her bestfriend.

"B!" she replied with the same enthusiasm

"I'm on my way to your place, we need to catch up" Blair said excitingly

"uh…" Serena wanted to say yes but she wasn't sure how to react considering what happened before she left.

"_You had sex with my bestfriend?" Blair asked Nate _

_The non-judging breakfast club were all in a social event, Nate and Serena were talking outside the hall when Blair overheard them_

_Shock was all over S and N's face as they stood there frozen._

"_B…" Serena tried to reason out, her tears falling down to her cheeks. "I uh…" _

"_Save it S, I knew from the very start that he worship you" Blair said, she didn't know if this is the confirmation she needs, or this is a blessing in disguise. She knew it all along, since they were five, Nate and Serena are epic. But since Serena values her friendship with Blair, she didn't act on her feelings. "I just wished you guys felt the need to tell me personally than finding it like this, I mean c'mon, you owe me this. At least be honest with your feelings" then she look at Nate "both of you" _

_Serena tried to walk closer to Blair, "Serena don't" she stopped her "I might be ok with this but it doesn't mean that I'm not hurting" Blair finally let her tears falls. _

"_Blair I swear, I did not mean it to happen, I was drunk" at this point Serena didn't care about Nate's feeling. "Please, I won't hurt you deliberately B. you're my sister" _

_Nate looked at the two girls he got himself involve. He loves Blair, but not the way he loves Serena, he felt bad for Blair, and he knew this was his entire fault. Serena, by all means tried to push out all her 'feelings' for Nate, she remained friendly with him but she never acted on whatever feelings Nate has for her, she made it clear to him that she will never hurt Blair. He felt like she took advantage of Serena that night, she was drunk, and yes he had a few shots that night but he had a choice. _

"_Blair..." he tried to at least apologize for the pain he had caused her "I'm sorry, I…"_

"_Nate… don't fool me… please stop this ok?" Blair cut him out "I need to be alone" she started to walk out but turned to both of them after a few steps "don't follow me please"_

_Serena watched her bestfriend walk away, still in tears; she put her hands to cover her face._

"_Serena" Nate went to hug her_

"_Don't!"_

"_C'mon S…"_

"_I said don't, I told you over a hundred times before Blair comes first. I told you not to bother me… and focus your attention to Blair…" Serena said almost panting due to her crying "I... I told you to…" she couldn't finish her sentence_

_This broke Nate's heart, seeing his girl like this. "I'm going to fix this S, I can't promise you that I'll beg Blair to take me again but I'll fix this. I'm sorry…I'm really am"_

_Then he left her and followed Blair._

_Nate knocked softly on Blair's room "leave me alone Nate" she softly said under her pillows_

"_Blair, please let's talk, we've been friends for so long, if I can't fix us, please let me fix our friendship" Nate said sitting on Blair's bed. "ok, you don't need to tell me anything now, just listen to what I have to say" he took a deep breath before starting "ever since we were kids, I always love Serena, I know that you know that and even Chuck told me once that he knew I'm madly in love with S, but Serena never showed me any sign that she likes me too, she was always with you, with us.. the four of us and somehow, I was contended with the kind of friendship we have, I'd rather have her as my bubbly and perky Serena than a shy and awkward Serena. Then we happened, I am not saying that we are fake and our relationship is nothing but a lie, I really think that we loved each other.." this is eating him up too, but he needed to tell this to Blair "but, It was more like a puppy love, a brother-sister love perhaps…" he touched Blair's hand "Blair, please let's talk…" _

_Blair removed her pillow that covering her face, "do you love her?" she asked and he nodded "well, Nate, as much as it hurts, but I guess I don't have force you into something that you don't want to do, I'm Blair Waldorf, I don't share." She said feeling a little bit okay with what happened. She knew about Nate's feelings but she chose to ignore it. "Nate you're a good guy, except for lying to me about what happened with you and S, you treated me like a queen. And I thank you for that, this will be awkward at first but we'll get through this ok?" they were staring at eye others eyes. _

"_Blair, you deserve to be happy, I know you will someday meet you true prince" Nate told her truthfully and he hugged her. "Thank you Blair, I'll see you around ok? I'm still one of guy-bestfriend ok?" Blair nodded on his chest._

_S and B didn't talk about what happened until the day S leaves for boarding school. S couldn't leave without seeing her bestfriend, so she went to her place "B?" she gently knock on Blair's room_

_Blair was reading a magazine and panic when she saw Serena, she didn't know how to react or what to say either "S..." she managed to say_

"_B, I know I'm a horrible friend…"_

"_S, shut up… we're bound to make mistake… we're the queens of UES but we're not perfect…"_

_Serena almost run towards her and hugged her like it's the only thing she wanted in her life now. Both girls are crying._

"_I'm leaving…" Serena said through her tears_

"_What? Why?" they pull apart and Serena couldn't look into Blair's eyes._

"_I need to do this for myself…I hurt you…I"_

"_S no stop, we'll get through this, I've known you since I was 5… no one, and not even Nathaniel can break us apart"_

"_no Blair, I'm sorry, but please let me do this…" she held Blair's hands "I want to do this for myself, get a grip of my life and who knows, when I come back, I'm better than ever"_

"_I'll miss you, will you call me every day?" Blair felt being the childish and clinging more to Serena_

"_Of course B" patting her bestfriend "I love you B and I'm sorry for everything"_

"_I love you too S, please be quick with that soul searching… I need you here..."_

"_I will" and with that Serena left Blair, she left her family, she left Manhattan._

Serena thought about it and sigh "ok, Blair I can't wait to see you" then they hung up. Serena stayed in contact with Blair, Chuck and even Nate. But it was easier over the phone or the internet. She wasn't sure how to react personally with Blair. She still feels so guilty about Nate and Blair.

She's almost done with her stuff when Blair came rushing through her doors "Serena!" Serena looked up and run towards Blair.

"Oh my god I can't believe your back" Blair added as she hugged her bestfriend.

"I miss you B… I miss you big time…"

"Well now that you're here…" Blair said as they walk towards Serena's bed "we start fresh… clean slate…and besides…" Blair didn't know how to tell Serena

"Besides what?"

"imwithchucknow" too fast for Serena to understand

"English Blair!" Serena getting excited as well

"I'm with Chuck now…" she finally said it

"What? O my god!" Serena hugged her again

"No violent reaction?" Blair asked, eyeing Serena.

"Blair, his my step brother, I know you're in good hand… we've been friends since.."

"Yeah I know… I'm one of the four elites right?" Blair cut her off making them both laugh at Blair's last sentence "this is still new… but I am happy"

"Who would've thought that Chuck bass..."

"Heard my name…" another voice came in from Serena's doorway

"Chuck" Serena got up and hugged him "I missed you C"

"I missed you too Sis, and from the way I see it Blair has told you our news" Chuck said

"Yes, and I can't believe you didn't even bother to update me!" she playfully hit chuck's chest "both of you…" she added looking at Blair

"Well we want it to be surprise… and clearly you're surprised!" Blair said joining the two and hugging them both

"We miss you here S…"

"I miss you guys too…"

"Serena…" chuck broke the three way hug first "I think you might want to talk to Nathaniel…"

Serena look at Chuck and to Blair, squinting her eyes waiting for either of them to say anything "well…" she started saying, but then she realized that it doesn't have to be awkward "well of course I'll see Nate!" she said convincing C and B

As if on cue, Nate walks in "hi Serena" he said looking straight in her eyes

Serena took all of her remaining strength to smile and run across the room "Natie!" and then she hugged him, she tried so hard not to cry. She loves him. She really does. They just don't have the best timing in the world but she loves him.

Nate on the other hand was taken a back with S 'friendliness' "welcome home S... We missed you here… I miss you" he said hugging her a little more tightly.

"I miss you guys too…" Serena chose to ignore the 'I miss you' part and broke their hug to face C and B, both has a quizzical look at their face and S knew that they are trying to read her thoughts. "Well, look at us, the four of us in one room! It's been a while..." Serena trying to break whatever tension is building. She walks towards Blair and they linked their arms together "what do you say to a welcome party for me?"

"I'm in sis…" chuck was the first one to join S's idea. He knew she's hiding something. And he intended to reveal it on the said party

"Nate?" S asked

"Yeah of course…"

"Then let's go…" Serena started to scoot everyone out of her bedroom

"What about me? Don't I have a say on this?" Blair playfully pouted

"Such a baby!" Serena teases "I don't need to ask you… you're coming with us! Now scoot…"

After they had their lunch at Serena's favorite restaurant, they all decided to move to Chuck and Nate's place.

"Drinks anyone?" Nate offered, and got 3 nods from his friends.

"So we'll be back in school tomorrow! I can't wait…" Blair said, although Serena never took the 'queen' position, she's more confident when she has Serena on her side.

"I know, can't wait to see you both alter you school uniform!" Chuck said, smirking on B and S

"Them? What about those minions they have who follows them anywhere?" Nate added when he returned and handed them their drinks. Scotch for Nate and Chuck while S and B had wine.

All four of them laugh, they were tagged as Queens and Kings of UES. Well not literally of course, but all four of them came from four powerful, influential and wealthy families, and they've been friends since they can remember.

Just as they were reminiscing some of their childhood memory, their phone beeps simultaneously.

**Spotted: Fabulous four going to C's nest. A nice reunion I see. We all know that C and Queen B is a couple now but what about Queen S and N? And is that a smile on N's face? I haven't seen one in almost a year now… does my favorite blonde had something do to with it? My 'It girl', Dark Prince, Queen B and White Knight. See you at school Queens and Kings.**

"Of course…" Blair said after reading the blast. "I can officially say that we're her favorites!"

"She's obsessed with us!" Chuck added while he went closer to Blair

S and N has been feeling a little bit awkward now, "hey don't worry about her" Nate reassured her as if he was reading her thoughts

"S, were gonna be together…all four of us…ok?" Blair added

"Of course…thanks guys… that was my first blast to read after a year, I thought I'm off of her radar" she let a small laugh

After a few hours, they all headed home, Chuck asked Nate to escort Serena back to their suite while he went to Blair's

"Thanks Nate, for insisting this walk" and she laughs a little, of course she protested she lives 2 blocks away from Chuck's and doesn't need anyone to walk with her. But she was glad she's with Nate now.

"Thanks Nate for everything, i really missed you…" S gave N another hug

"Yeah.. uhmm right back at you S…" Nate responded casually. "See you at school ok?" Nate broke their hug, Serena nodded.

She watched him walk away with a confused look. "Ok...See you" she said under her breath.


End file.
